


Midgard Nights

by Jantique



Series: Summer Nights [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki tell their stories, to the tune of “Summer Nights” from “Grease”. <i>“Tell me more, tell me more!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgard Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Marvel's The Avengers" (movie). FrostIron.
> 
> Norns, I love this song! This is the fourth time I’ve used it in fanfic, in the fourth different ’verse! (Three are here on AO3: “Pegasus Nights”, Hawaiian Nights”, and now this--but this is my personal favorite!)
> 
> Also, let’s not worry about matching canon too exactly. It’s a PARODY, okay?!

To the left of the stage, STARK/AVENGERS TOWER, Manhattan, New York, New York, U.S.A., EARTH/MIDGARD. Tony Stark is surrounded by various Avengers, SHIELD personnel, personal retainers, _et alia_ (“MIDGARDIANS”). 

To the right of the stage, ASGARD (Golden Palace in background, sparkly Bifrost off to the side). Loki is surrounded by his (adopted) family, Sif, Warriors Three, Amora, _et alia_ (“ASGARDIANS”). 

 

[Loki]  
Midgard lovin', had me a blast.

[Tony]  
Midgard lovin', flew by so fast.

[Tony]  
I met a god crazy for me.

[Loki]  
Met a mortal, cute as can be.

[Both]  
Midgard days blazin' away, to uh-oh those Midgard nights.

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Asgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Sif]  
How great were your conquests? 

[Midgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Natasha]  
Did you have angry sex?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Tony]  
Went to the opera; the fat lady sang.

[Loki]  
I told him we’d go out with a bang.

[Tony]  
He attacked; Agent died for no reason.

[Loki, dismissively]  
I knew he'd be back before the next season. 

[Both]  
Midgard sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those Midgard nights.

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Asgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Frigga]  
Was he sarcastic or kind?

[Midgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Hawkeye]  
Bastard fucked with my mind!

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Tony]  
Took him sight-seeing down the Great White Way.

[Loki]  
The shooting gallery was okay.

[Tony]  
We made out at my penthouse bar.

[Loki]  
He implied I’m not up to par!

[Both]  
Midgard fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those Midgard nights.

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Asgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Amora]  
But you don't gotta brag.

[Midgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Stane]  
’Cause he sounds like a fag.

[Thor, in a booming voice]  
**You will NOT malign my brother, a Prince of Asgard! He is merely … confused!**

[Everyone]  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH

[Loki]  
I offered freedom, with me as the King.

[Tony]  
So I told him, that’s not how we swing.

[Loki]  
He fell for me, in a big way.

[Tony]  
Thank ME for my suit, also shout-out to J!

[Both]  
Midgard heat, guy and god meet, but uh-oh those Midgard nights.

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Asgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Warriors 3]  
What weaponry did you pick?

[Midgardians]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Darcy]  
Like, how big is his dick?

[Everyone]  
_WHOA!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

[Tony, sadly]  
Hulk wiped the floor with Loki with ease. 

[Loki]  
So I told him, we'd still be EWB’s. _(AN: Enemies With Benefits)_

[Tony]  
Then we made our true love vow.

[Loki]  
Wonder who he's screwing now?

[BOTH, wistfully looking up at the sky]

Midgard schemes ripped at the seams,  
Bu-ut oh! Those Mi-idgard ni-ights....

 

[Everyone]  
_**TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MO-O-ORE!**_

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I threw in Stane to use the “f” word, because I didn’t want anyone else to have to say it, AND I wanted to give Thor his line. The man’s a cold-blooded killer, traitor, etc.; he wouldn’t hesitate to use hate language. YES, I KNOW HE’S DEAD ALREADY. To iterate: It’s a _song parody_ , okay?!


End file.
